Talk:Regeneration Ability
Sasuke Uchiha 2 If the fourth databook said that anyone who receives Hashirama's cells automatically gets the ability then why is Sasuke not listed? He received Hashirama's cells from Kabuto directly when he was healing him yet he isn't on this list? How come? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 23:49, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Unless there's mistranslation at work, I believe what Kabuto actually said is that he used knowledge gained from working with Hashirama's cells in healing Sasuke, he didn't actually use the cells themselves. Omnibender - Talk - 23:58, July 31, 2016 (UTC) The translation has varied depending on the site which is why it has confused me as well. But, I don't see how studying Hashirama's cells can help him heal Sasuke's normal cells any better than usual which is why I think the ones that say he did are correct. There's also the fact that it was implied that in order to meet Hagoromo you have to awaken some form of his power, no? Naruto became the Jinchuriki of all of the tailed beasts and then met Hagoromo, Sasuke obtained some of Hashirama's chakra from him personally and then Hashirama's cells are mentioned to assist in Sasuke's recovery and then he meets Hagoromo too. Unless I have this all wrong? Do you also happen to be aware of what the Viz says so this can be cleared up? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 01:12, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Need to get a proper translation of that chapter and that statement. Because I know the fact that either Kabuto using studies of Hashirama's cells or using the cells themselves have been lost in translation and led to a lot of confusion as to whether or not Sasuke did indeed receive those cells. 02:08, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::It may also be worth looking into the phrasing he uses about Karin's healing ability in chapter 579. I've seen that translated as him just using his "research" on Karin's ability to heal, but we later learn he actually does have her DNA inside him, for what it's worth.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:08, August 1, 2016 (UTC) I reread Chapter 579 myself, and when he talks about his "research" and "studies" that he did on the abilities of Team Taka he is referring to his own acquisition of their abilities via their DNA. He says the same thing when he heals Sasuke with Hashirama's cells, so unless the translation I read is wrong, would this not confirm that he used his cells to heal him? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 22:29, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Is there anything anyone else wants to say? I simply want actual confirmation on whether he received them or not. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 03:57, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say not. Just plain acquisition and injection isn't research. With Taka and Sound Four, we were told he's done research and were shown him injecting himself with their DNA. From the way Kabuto was healing Sasuke, it looked a lot like Jūgo's Cellular Regeneration Ejection through the navel snake. If research=integrated DNA, that would mean Kabuto himself had Hashirama's cells, which isn't the case. We know he has research that isn't involved with DNA drafting. He had that Wood Release neutralising poison early in the war. The fact Sasuke has not displayed any sort of accelerated healing when visibly injured, for example, during the fight against Momoshiki, or even in the final battle with Naruto in the Valley of the End, would place him in the "doesn't have Hashirama's cells" camp to me. We've know what Hashi-healing looks like from Madara and Obito displaying it, and Sasuke has shown nothing like it. Omnibender - Talk - 04:26, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Ah, that's right. Sasuke hasn't displayed any type of healing power since his recovery nor any sign of Wood Release. Alright, I agree that he doesn't have it. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 04:51, August 7, 2016 (UTC) this has bothered me for a while Why is Yamato listed as a user? Yamato actually doesn't have Hashirama's cells, he just had his genes made similar to Hashirama.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:19, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :Na, he was infused with Hashi's cells and the only one who survived them, no? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:36, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Was it ever stated in canon that he got infused with Hashirama's cells though? Because I remember the wording to be different.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:30, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :::The wording I remember is that he was infused with Hashiramas cells and is the only survivor, but I could be wrong.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 12:47, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :::: Chapter 291 says that Hashirama's genes were spliced into Yamato's cells. I think this means that part of Hashirama's cells were mixed/combined into Yamato's cells, but not that he was given whole cells. But ofc, I don't know what the raw says and it could be using the same terminology as it does when speaking about Madara/Obito/Danzo having his cells.--GunmetalDragon (talk) 16:30, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Yamato’s DNA was genetically modified so it’s a near exact copy of Hashirama’s. I don’t think the method matters (splicing or grafting) when the end result is the same? —Cerez365 (talk) 12:59, November 29, 2017 (UTC) : Kind of does, Yamato never displayed regeneration even while wounded--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:32, December 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Neither did Danzo or Hashirama. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:22, December 1, 2017 (UTC)